At present, a design of narrow bezel and a bezel-less design have become a trend of display devices, in which case, as the thickness of the bezel is reduced, users may obtain a broader view when viewing the display screen, and those designs may provide a larger view to users, when the size is the same. Meanwhile, as the bezel is removed, the display device appears to be a unity, without any trace of stitching, thus achieving a more elegant appearance.
The display device is provided with a wiring area on at least one side of itself, and the display device links to a driving signal through the wiring area. Taking a display device including a design of chip-on-film package (COF) as an example, the COF located in the wiring area is connected to a source driving side of the display device. However, as shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, the surface of the COF 11 is relatively smooth. When a sealant 13 is filled in the wiring area 12 (that is, in the sealing process), the contacting position between the COF 11 and the sealant 13 is easily peeled for an insufficient adhesion, that is, the COF 11 may be detached from the display panel 14, thereby affecting the production yield.